Do It Secretly Like A Ninja
by BLunatic
Summary: His present for her birthday...Which was still three months away. "You have to do this kind of stuff secretely! Like a ninja!" //Childhood Anthology//SasuSaku//
1. Sakura's First Word

**Do It Secretly Like a Ninja**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Rating ranges from K to T. T for safety.**

**Flashback Chapter One:**

**Sakura's First Word Sasuke**

_My First Distinct Memory…_

_The Day…_

…_We first met…_

_And that the first thing I learned to say…_

_Was his name._

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha when-

No, no. That's not how I want to explain the story. Hmm…Oh, I've got it!

_Thy red string that tied Team 7 together…Will now be in effect._

_Thy Uchiha's mother smiled down at her current son, the one that is a missing nin. The one that is Orochimaru's apprentice. The one that is-_

_No. Her son. The one that was always the same no matter how he'd appear._

_The one that would hug her or ask her to make some dishes that contained many of those tomatoes he liked. The one that cared so much for…_

…_**Haruno Sakura…**_

Eh. I guess that's good.

_Thump. Tap. Thump._

Sakura moved the doll up and down as she stared blankly at it. She frowned disapprovingly and threw it against the wall, a part that the actual human body certainly needed popped off of it.

Her father winced as he looked down at the doll's head that 'coincidently' rolled over to him. He certainly knows who she inherited from.

His wife.

"Come on, hime, you know very well that your mother wants to go out today." The Haruno man knew how much she hated going out. I guess she inherited that from him.

"Dear! Sakura-chan! Come on! We're going to be late!"

Mr. Sano Haruno sighed as he scratched the back of his head. 'I think it'd be better that way.'

A few minutes later, he was tugging Sakura who was refusing to get off the floor.

"**MIKOTO-CHAN**!"

"**SAKI-CHAN**!"

They hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other for decades. As if a wall had been separating them and they were finally able to see each other. But none of that happened. They could've freely done it whenever. But _noooo_, the whole family had to be there-

Oh, hey. Both husbands had the same thoughts.

Communicating through their eyes they had agreed to go off somewhere to have coffee or something. Their wives giggled and said something along the lines of, "_Man to man talking_".

Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch, bent down to Sakura. She squealed, despite her age, and pinched the pink haired girl's cheeks. "Is this your daughter, Saki-chan? She's so adorable!"

Sakura said nothing, but to show discomfort, her right eye was twitching. "Uhn…"

Itachi sweat dropped in the background as he watched his mother do the _'usual treatment' _that she would usually do to him or Sasuke. With the squeals and the pinching of the cheeks and the…Yeah. At the same time, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his mother hug the girl who still said nothing in reply.

"My, the quiet type, isn't she?" Mikoto commented as she put both hands on her cheeks and tilted her head to the side. "Quite the opposite of you, ne, Saki-chan?"

The said woman smiled in reply. But let's not leave out the part that it wasn't a happy one.

"She's…been like that." The Uchiha woman did not like that pause. It was very unlike Haruno Saki, her best friend.

"Hm. Okay. Well, let's talk and leave the children to play." After she goaded Saki to turn around and walk towards a kitchen, she sent a wink to her sons. The sly woman turned around then mouthed,

Go. In. The. Garden. And. Get. Her. To. _Walk? Is that what she said?…Oh. _Talk. Okay.

Sometimes, the Uchiha siblings wondered how they can read their mother's lips. Maybe it was a sign that they surely had Sharingan in them. Maybe it was because they were so smart and- Okay, you guys, give yourself a pat on the back and stop bragging.

The three children- Well, _**two**_ children and one preteen were left alone by their parents. Itachi, being the oldest, was very uncomfortable by the uneasy silence.

Especially that blank staring that…What was her name again? Oh yeah. Sakura. Yeah, the blank staring Sakura was doing.

It was…breaking him into spilling everything out.

'_So this was the famous Haruno thing Okaa-san was talking about.' _Itachi thought as he shivered. _'The thing with their weird staring into telling you things you don't want to say.' _He definitely didn't want his secret of hiding a stuffed dog named Daisy under his pillow that he always hugs before a mission- Crap. Well, at least he didn't say it out loud. What would his little brother think of him then?

"Uh. Would you like to see the koi fish?" The older Uchiha covered up as he watched the girl's emerald eyes widen. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief and took this as a yes.

And so the three children- I mean, the two children and one preteen sat around the pond and stared at the water in _another_ uncomfortable silence.

"So, Sakura…" The older Uchiha tried to attempt a conversation but saw that he failed miserably when she didn't even look up. He sighed and glanced at his younger brother for some back up.

"Uhm…Uh…" He waved his hands. "Uhh…So…Do you like fish?"

The girl stopped sticking her finger in the water and nodded. But she still didn't look at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow. _'Keep going, Sasuke…'_

"Uh…Uhm…" Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Y-you wanna play ball?"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up and she nodded vigorously, earning a smirk from Itachi and a sigh of relief from Sasuke. And thus began a long game of uh…catch, they guessed. And also a quite long, but funny, argument between the brothers.

"Aniki, stop throwing the ball so **hard**!"

"I'm not throwing it hard. You're just _weak_."

"I am _not_! You're throwing it too _**hard**_!"

"I am not."

"I think you're cheating."

"Just because _**you **_keep missing the _**ball **_doesn't mean I'm cheating."

"Yeah, well, I think you are." The younger one _'hmphed' _as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, well, I think you think wrong." The older one retorted as he crossed his arms and conjured up a glare that matched his brothers. He quietly thought if the sentence he just replied with even made sense.

"I bet you don't even _think_!"

Oh, that's it. His little brother just '**_dissed_**' him...Payback time, now, foolish little brother.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm guessing you are just trying to impress Sakura-chan over here."

"**ANIKI!**" The younger one hissed as his face turned a bright red. Itachi decided to push him a little more. So, he teased him by saying:

"Is Sasuke-chan _embarrassed_?"

"**ANIKI**-"

Quiet giggling soon started, causing the two to stop they're little arguing.

"Eh?" Sasuke gasped as girl hugged him and squealed,

"Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi's mouth went into an 'o' and was about to say something until suddenly…

"**DID I HERE MY BABY JUST UTTER HER FIRST WOOOOOORD?!"**

Her pink haired mother burst through the shoji screen door like one of those super heroes that come out of nowhere. Itachi sweat dropped when he saw his mother still sitting on a cushion sipping tea in the room Sakura's mother had come from.. She then looked at him and grinned.

"I'll get the camera."

_Snap!_

And so this memory is kept in both the Haruno and Uchiha household's photo book. A picture of smiling Sakura hugging a blushing Sasuke, a sweat drop from Itachi, an Inner Saki coming out, and a giggling Mikoto. And both have the same thing written on the bottom of the picture.

_Sakura's First Word- Sasuke-kun_

And which also began, what the two women both thought, a _beautiful _relationship.

Hm. But where were the father's?

They both sneezed simultaneously. Fugaku sighed and shook his head. "Where's a maid when you need someone to do dusting?"

**Author's Note: **Soo? What do you think? It's rather short but I promise the other chapters will be a little longer. You can think of this as an anthology or a regular story. This is not an AU story. More chapters to come! Here's the preview of the next chapter:

_**Sasuke's Piggy Bank**_

"_**Saving money to buy Sakura a birthday gift, eh?" Itachi said as he sighed. "Nice thought, but I wonder if he realizes that Sakura's birthday is still 3 months away."**_


	2. Sasuke's Piggy Bank

**Do It Secretly Like a Ninja**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Rating ranges from K to T. T for safety.**

**Flashback Chapter Two:**

**Sasuke's Piggy Bank**

_I remember trying to save money…_

…_to buy her a present…_

_Heh. I looked ridiculous._

Sasuke stared blankly at his dinner. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his little brother from the corner of his eye. Why wasn't he eating? It was-

"Sasuke-chan, I made your favorite, see?" Mikoto giggled as she placed the tomato dish in front of everyone. "Tomato salad!"

The Uchiha boy just pursed his lips and picked up a fork. He slowly mixed the salad around with it.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he put a leafy green into his mouth. Vegetables are good for a ninja's health, you know.

"Okaa-san, how do you make money?"

The mother was taken aback. She put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head to the side. "Hm. Well, you can get a job-"

"How do I get a job." Was his immediate answer.

Itachi sweat dropped. "Little brother, you're still too young to get a job. Don't get ahead of yourself." He then picked up a tomato using his fork and placed it in his mouth.

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. It was his mother's turn to sweat drop.

"Dear, what do you need a job for?" Mikoto asked as she laughed softly with her head tilted to the side.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied monotonously as he tried to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Now, now, Sasuke, don't talk to your mother like that." Fugaku said sternly followed by a sip of tea from the clay cup. The said woman laughed, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Fugaku, dear, Sasuke's just embarrassed."

"Yes. He might want to buy Sakura a gift." Itachi teased, earning a glare from his younger brother.

"No! No, that's no what I meant!" It's what started the business. He dashed out the door, going out to train and get his mind off things. Mikoto giggled, and as if nothing happened, she got up and began to do the dishes. Fugaku gave a small smile before taking his newspaper and going off somewhere else in the house, preferably the study.

"Saving money to buy Sakura a birthday gift, eh?" Itachi said as he sighed, "Nice thought, but I wonder if he realizes that Sakura's birthday is still three months away."

…

Sasuke sat on the log, his mouth still slightly burned from practicing. He turned around, about to leave when suddenly he spotted Naruto walked by.

"Oi. Naruto no baka."

The boy stopped, looked at him, and turned red with anger. "I'M NOT A BAKA, TEME!"

The Uchiha smirked and shook his head. He walked over to the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "So, what'cha need?"

"…How do you make money?"

His cerulean blue eyes widened. "Eh? Money?" He scratched his scalp. "Uhm…I never really thought about it…" Sasuke snorted and glared at him. "You're a lot of help. What the hell do you live off?"

"Ramen."

"And what do you USE to buy the ramen?"

"Actually, I never really thought about that-"

"You IDIOT!"

_Smack._

Seems like Naruto was _'destined'_, as Neji would say, to be Sasuke's punching bag…and idiot.

"ACK! What the heck was THAT for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot."

"You're a BIGGER idiot."

"You're the BIGGEST idiot!" The blonde retorted as he crossed his arms and smirked in victory. His smirk turned into a frown when he saw his best friend/rival smirk.

"Well, I said you're a bigger idiot, so whatever I am, you're bigger than that."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up as he scratched his cheek. "Erm. I don't get it."

_Cookoo. Cookoo._

"Hey! What 'cha guys doin'?"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped and turned around to see Sakura.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered out as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Hello."

Sasuke felt, for some reason, Naruto was getting him very pissed off.

…

…

…

Very, VERY, very, pissed off.

"Uh, well, I got to go." Sasuke said as he ran away, holding a hand up as he still looked at them while running the other way. "Ja ne!"

Once he was out of sight, Sakura sighed. "He doesn't like me, does he…"

Naruto huffed. "He likes you more than you and I know put together."

Sakura looked at him and giggled. "Well, probably, since you don't know much." The blonde stopped what he was doing and blushed, fake-angrily yelling back, "Hey!"

A few miles away stood an out-of-breath Sasuke. He was using his crouched down knees for support. "Gah. Stupid Naruto. Silly Sakura." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "Naruto was absolutely no help…Maybe Shikamaru or Chouji will know."

xXxXxXx

"What do you need money for, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as they swung on the swings. Chouji, meanwhile, sat on the slide. Sasuke glared at the Nara, who immediately got the message. "Oh. Well, try the old fashioned way and sell lemonade."

The Uchiha crossed his arms and replied stubbornly, "No."

"Why don't you sell barbeque? I could totally buy a bunch of barbeque from you." Chouji rambled as he dug his hand into a bag of chips of equal size to him. The other two boys sighed.

"I can't cook barbeque."

"Then, take cooking lessons." The Akimichi thought it over for second before changing his mind. "Actually, instead of selling barbeque, just become my personal chef and cook it for me everyday." Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, inwardly laughing at his best friend's idea.

He then turned to Sasuke and patted his back.

"I know you'll find the answer eventually." Meaning: Good luck.

The Uchiha sighed and got up.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke kicked a rock. What should he do? He looked around to get inspiration.

A provision shop.

A grocery store.

A dango teahouse.

Slots.

…Ichiraku.

Nothing. He got nothing.

That was when he stopped a craft store. Sasuke then remembered that his mom liked to stop by this place a lot with Sakura and him. He decided to step inside, and wasn't surprised when his eyes were greeted by the many women, from young Chunin women to middle aged grannies.

Sasuke looked around and was a little embarrassed, like the other sons who were dragged by their mothers, to be in here. But, instead of dashing out, he continued to looked around.

And then he caught sight of a book.

xXxXxXx

"Ohayou?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Itachi said as he looked up, just finishing preparing to go outside. "Sasuke's here. He came back carrying a book and a bag. He hasn't been out of his room since." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

He got up and walked towards the door, patted her head and said, "Don't worry. You'll be very happy soon." And he left to do some errands.

Sakura shrugged it off and skipped towards the kitchen.

"Mikoto-chan?" She chimed as she tugged on the woman's skirt to get her attention. The Uchiha lady turned around, and at the sight of the pink haired little girl, she dropped her spoon and enveloped Sakura into a tight hug. "Saku-chan!"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Mikoto blinked, touched that the first thing that came out of Sakura's mouth was concern for the boy.

"Oh, honey, he's up in his room. Ah, but don't go in there yet. It's a surprise."

It was Sakura's turn to blink in confusion. What was going on? Mikoto laughed in a soft tone and patted her head, "Why don't you help me cook a delicious dinner? One that will make Sasuke say, "This is the best thing I ever tasted!" Okay?" Sakura's eyes brightened up as she nodded enthusiastically, ready to help in the kitchen in anyway she can.

xXxXxXx

"Sasuke! Itachi! Dinner's ready!" Mikoto called out. Sakura squirmed a little bit in her chair anxiously, hearing the loud thumps of him running coming closer. She looked at the little girl, petting her head comfortingly and whispering, "Don't worry, he's love it." 

"I'm here-" Sasuke stopped in the doorway at the sight of the blushing Sakura. He gulped and quietly took a seat next to her, hiding his hands under the at table. Mikoto put a plate in front of the two children, "So, what have you been doing in your room, Sasuke?"

"Studying." He quickly replied. Suddenly, a look of confusion washed over his face. He looked down at his hands and then at the serving spoon. Finding no way at all, he just gave up and took the serving spoon, revealing his hand covered in bandages.

"Food smells good." Itachi said as he walked into the room. The first thing he saw was Sasuke's hand, and he commented, "Wow. Some intense training you were doing today. Either that, or you turned emo." Before his mother put a plate in front of him, she swatted him lightly in the back of the head, causing him to say, "He looks the part."

"So, uhm, Sasuke-kun. Is the food good?" Sakura asked as she looked at the boy next to her expectantly. He turned away, hiding his face as he replied quietly, "It's good." She smiled happily.

xXxXxXx

"I think I should go now. It's late. My daddy might think something might have happened to me." Sakura said as she put her shoes on. Sasuke was standing next to her, scratching his nose. He could feel the weirdness in his chest, not sure if it was a good thing or if something was wrong.

"Hey, Sakura…"

"Yep?" She asked, turning around to look at him.

"I heard you liked uhm…Alice in Wonderland and your favorite character was the Cheshire Cat so…Here. Happy Birthday." From behind his back, he held out his handmade, stripped, stuffed cat and a beautifully illustrated Alice in Wonderland. She mostly took note of his hands.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered as she got up and hugged him. Even then, he was still tall enough for her to fit under his chin. He blushed a deep red, and his hands were certainly full. She excitedly took the gifts from his hands. "Thank you so much!" With one peck on the cheek, she was out the door. But, before she left, she giggled and exclaimed,

"Even though it's way too early for a birthday gift!"

…

…

…

What?

Sasuke felt his soul escaping through his lips.

"Huh?"

/**Lunatic**/ Finally done.

/**Blue**/ It's only six pages.

/**Lunatic**/ SO?! IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE UPDATED THIS.

/**Blue**/ Oh, I see. It's better to update than to never update at all…

/**Lunatic**/ We apologize for any mistakes.

**Next Chapter! Sakura's Onigiri**

"**Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan fainted! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Naruto sobbed as he pointed in the direction of the nurse's office.**


End file.
